


Errands

by scooterwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock sends you out to talk to John about Moriarty's return, he realized that sending you away was his worst mistake yet. Warning: does contain kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errands

"Y/N?" came a loud yell from the leather couch. 

"Y/N? This is urgent! Lives depend on this!" came another yell. You stumbled out of your shared bed and moved towards the living room, rubbing sleep from your eyes. Of all the times to be woken up, it had to be now. 

"What do you need Sherly? What is so urgent that you had to wake me up?" you yawned, hoping that if it really was a case it would be over soon. You needed rest. Just as you made your way over to the couch, John woke up in his chair and blearily looked around. 

The three of you had been running around non-stop for the past week. After the sudden message from Moriarty on the television, your little group had been getting cases from people who had supposedly had some contact with the infamous villain. You had been led around London for hours following a trail of clues only your boyfriend, Sherlock, could decipher. Mary had allowed John to tag along, knowing that John could be helpful when dealing with Moriarty. She also had their baby to take care of and protect, just in case he really was alive. 

Another whine came from the curly-haired man laying on the couch. “Y/N! You need to pay attention. It is vital that you get me these things at once. Please, go now. I need them.” He raised his arm in the air and waved around a small slip of paper. You groaned and snatched the piece of paper out of his hand. John gave you a knowing look as you trudged back to your room to get changed. As much as you loved wearing sweats and an old t-shirt of Sherlock’s, you had to be somewhat-appropriate for the outside world. 

You emerged from your room a few minutes later in a (f/c) shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans. You pulled your hair away from your face and moved to the door. John called out to you as you reached for your shoes. “Hey Y/N! Please be careful. I have a feeling that Sherlock discovered something yesterday that may be worrying. He has seemed somewhat different. Especially since he slept on the couch last night.” You froze for a second. Sherlock slept on the couch? How hadn’t you noticed that? He usually snuck into your shared room in the early hours of the morning and slept next to you. Though, now that you realized, he hadn’t come in at all. It had been such a tiresome week that you completely forgot. You sighed and nodded at the worried doctor and moved for the door. Sherlock glanced up at you from his position on the couch.

“I love you Y/N.” 

You paused. It wasn’t like you hadn’t said those words before. You had been together for almost a year now. Something in the way he said it made you feel off. It was like he was worried. The question is, worried about what?

“I love you too. Ill be back soon. I promise. I have my phone if you think of anything else you so desperately need.” John chuckled at that. He knew, just as you did, that the list contained groceries and nothing else. With a quiet click you were out the door and into the street, moving to the store to buy the random supplies Sherlock and John needed. 

The store was unusually quite for a Saturday morning. Usually it was bustling with people buying food for parties later on in the evening. The only other people there were the two men in uniforms who were stocking up on cleaning supplies and paper towels. You stopped just in front of them and grabbed a roll of paper towels and moved further down the isle. You grabbed some tea and milk and a loaf of bread for sandwiches. You walked over to the check out, but no one was there. You looked over the counter and saw it. The young boy was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. Your whipped your head around just in time to see the two men in uniforms closing the door and locking it behind them. You ducked into one of the isles and began digging in your pocket for your phone. You texted John and Sherlock. 

Two men in uniform in grocery store. Clerk unconscious. Help. -(Y/N)

Hide as best as you can. We will be there soon. Stay out of sight. Stay Safe- SH

You crawled over to the back door and moved towards the back door. There should be a loading bay where you could escape from. You just had to find it. You slowly shifted around the crates and boxes, looking for the door. You could hear the voices of the men behind you, calling out when they discovered yet another isle was empty. Suddenly, a third voice joined in the array. You ducked behind a palate and pressed your face to the floor. You held tried to slow your breathing and relax like Sherlock had taught you to do. The more panicked you were, the louder your breathing. You saw two pairs of boots run past you and out of the loading door. You breathed a quick sigh of relief. They were gone. 

You looked back under the palate and saw them. A pair of dress shoes facing you.You dialed Sherlock in hopes of him figuring out how to help you. You heard Sherlock picked up the phone, then you slid the phone under the palate. A hauntingly familiar voice called out it you. 

"Hey there darling! You must be Sherly’s little (Y/N)! It’s such a shame that we have to meet in this way. But you know how it is, business is business. I hope there are no hard feelings."

Suddenly you felt two pairs of hands pull you up from your hiding spot. There he stood.

Moriarty.

Sherlock’s POV

I heard the door click after Y/N. I couldn’t let her know what was really going on. I couldn’t put Y/N in danger by keeping her in the loop. The less Y/N knew, the better. 

John cleared his throat. “So, what do you need to tell me that is so important? You wouldn’t have woken her up this early unless you needed to share something with me, and only me. Whats going on?” I nodded my head. John could know. John could handle himself. He had been in these situations before and knew what to expect. Especially from Him. 

I stood up and began pacing the room, yesterday’s clothiers still rumpled from sleeping on the couch. What few knew is that the couch has a perfect line of sight to both the hallway and the door, allowing me to keep Y/N safe. 

"Moriarty really is back. The clues we have been following were laid out by what is left of his network. Many were sleeper agents that have only just been activated now that he has returned. I had to follow them to make sure it really was him and not some copy-cat. The last one is the one that bothered me. Take a look."

It was a simple letter addressed to Sherlock. John took it from me and opened it. I read it out to him as he read:

Years in hiding.

Years in hell.

Be prepared

At the sound of the bell.

-JM

A moment of silence passed as John and I looked at the letter again.

"I have examined this letter for everything. Invisible Ink, ciphers, codes, hidden messages and clues. There isn’t anything except this stupid little rhyme."

John went to speak when we both heard it. The sound of a bell.

I jumped in the air and we went searching for the source of the sound. John found my phone from my pocket and pulled it out. Someone had changed my ringtone to a bell. John looked at the phone and then to me. His face was one of pure terror. It was Y/N

I looked at the text.

Two men in uniform in grocery store. Clerk unconscious. Help. -(Y/N)

I knew it was Moriarty’s new henchmen. It had to be. I ran through all other possibilities, but none of them fit the situation. I gave her encouragement as I shouted at John to get his gun. We had to get to the store, and fast.

Hide as best as you can. We will be there soon. Stay out of sight. Stay Safe- SH

We both bolted out the door stopped on the stoop. I thought back to where Y/N would usually go for groceries. I went back to all of the plastic bags brought home, and found one more than all the others. 

Five blocks north, seven blocks east. Simple as that. As we rounded the turn to turn east, the bell began tolling again. I froze. It could’t be good. I answered the phone as John continued to run just behind me. It would be another two minutes of running until we got the store. I only hoped we would get there in time to save Y/N. 

When we got to the store the whole place was empty. The clerk was still unconscious on the floor where I predicted he would be. Closed my eyes, trying to think about where Y/N would have hidden. Then it occurred to me. Y/N would have moved towards another exit. Assuming that the front would be blocked, the next logical place would have been to move to the loading doors.

I hurried around the back to find her. I prayed that Y/N was still there. That Y/N was alive. 

We finally found the loading door, except no one was in the back room. The only thing there was was another letter, addressed to me. 

So you heard the bell?

Congratulations.

Get ready for Hell. 

Find Y/N before its too late.

The bell tolls at noon.

-JM

My heart sank. He has taken Y/N. John tried to look over my shoulder.

"What? What is it? Where is Y/N?"

I simply stared up and handed John the note. I heard him gasp. We had two hours to find Y/N. And I knew exactly where to look. We just had to find the right bell. 

Y/N POV

You awoke in a dusty old room. Your ears were ringing for some odd reason. You tried to move your hands but you couldn’t. You looked down and saw you were bound to a post in what looked like a bell tower. You could see the bell just beside you, still swinging. When its open end faced you, your heart stopped. There was a large bomb strapped to the inside, and it had just an 10 minutes left. You prayed Sherlock would get to you in time. 

You looked around to try to find something to help you cut your ropes. That'ss when you noticed that pair of shoes again. He chuckled.

"Good Morning dear-y! Its so nice to see you’re awake again. I’d love to chat a little, but you see, time flies. I just wanted to see your eyes one last time. They’re such a beautiful color. Its too bad Sherly won’t be able to see them again. But then again, I’d love to let him see them one last time before you leave him forever. I can’t do that, however. I just needed to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you have to leave so soon, but you know how it goes. I just needed you to send Sherlock a message. That I will get back at him. However. I. Can."

Then he left without a word. 

A few minutes later, the bell began to swing again. It was getting ready to start tolling. You calculated that the bomb would go off at the final toll. You knew you had only three minutes left. Just then, the door burst open and Sherlock and John appeared in the doorway. John was the first one to see you “Y/N! Y/N! Are you alright?”

"Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Just tied up. You both need to get out of here. There is a bomb in the bell!"

Sherlock ran to you and sliced through the ropes. He checked you over and hoisted you up, calling back to John.

"Get out now. We have one minute before it goes off. We need to be as far away from this tower as we can. John, when we get down to the bottom of the stairs, call Lestrade and tell him what is happening. He needs to know." And with that, they ran down the stairs with you bouncing along on Sherlock’s Shoulder. 

When you got back to 221B after hours of questions and a barrage of questions from reporters and detectives alike, you three were exhausted. John went back to his and Mary’s apartment while you and Sherlock went home. As soon as you got in the door you both stumbled to the door and moved to the bed. Sherlock grabbed you and pulled you against his chest. He held you tight and whispered in your ear. “I thought I lost you. I was terrified. For the first time, I doubted whether or not I could find you. Whether or not I could follow the clues. I love you. I never want to let you go.”

"Sherlock, I trust you with my life. I know that you could find me and that's why I didn’t freak out. I love you and I will never leave you. I promise."

With that, Sherlock hugged you again and turned out the light. You both slept knowing that you two would never be separated again.


End file.
